sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Man: The Brave and The Bold
MermaidMan: The Brave and The Bold is another spin-off created by jjsthekid. It gained a popular fanbase. Premiere Date: August 5th 2009 End Date: August 27th 2010 Status: Ended Rating: TV-PG Plot: The show is about MermaidMan teaming up with other heroes to face off against Villians and their crimes. Season 3 involved MermaidMan facing off against one of his old friends, Freeze. Season 4 and 5 (The Final seasons) involve MermaidMan and his friends facing off against an evil group known as The Fish Gods, who want to re-awaken an ancient evil. It ended. Episodes Season 1 1. Heroes Unite! 2. Moth Attack! 3. Weather Disaster 4. Magnet- Mountains 5. MermaidMan's Master 6. Kelp Adventure 7. MermaidMan's Vanishing Act 8. Jumbo Revenge 9. Into The Wild 10. Sports Attack! 11. Bubble Trouble 12. Master Of A Disaster! 13. Manray's Revenge! 14. MermaidMan on the Krusty Train 15. The MermaidMan files 16. MermaidMan In The City 17. Clowning Around 18. Opposites Attack! (Part 1) 19. Opposites Attack! (Part 2) 20. Opposites Attack! (Part 3) Season 2 21. Good-Bye Barnacle Boy 22. Temple Attack! 23. The Fast and The Slow 24. When Iron Giant Attacks! 25. Generation MermaidMan! 26. The Manray That Stole Christmas 27. Halloween Scares! 28. Welcome Back Barnacle Boy! 29. Hide and Go Hero 30. Villian Fools 31. The Great Easter Egg Caper! 32. Spin-Off Chasers 33. MermaidMan In Star City 34. Livin' Like a Hero 35. Quickster Kidnapped 36. Captain Magma Squad 37. Arrow of Darkness 38. The Fate of Water-Guy (Part 1) 39. The Fate of Water-Guy (Part 2) 40. The Fate of Water-Guy (Part 3) Season 3 41. A Frozen Discovery 42. Born To be Wild 43. Hero Rockers! 44. Chum Everywhere! 45. Hero Craft 46. Time Traveling Heroes 47. A Hero Thanksgiving 48. How the West was Won 49. Deep Sea Hunt 50. Heroes Day 51. Nightmares and Robberies 52. Hidden Enemy! 53. Operation: Snail Rescue! (Part 1) 54. Escape The Iceberg! ( Part 2) 55. Hero Spy! 56. Capture Plankton! ( Part 1) 57. Factory Showdown (Part 2) 58. MermaidMan Vs. Freeze (Part 1) 59. MermaidMan Vs. Freeze (Part 2) 60. MermaidMan Vs. Freeze (Part 3) Season 4 61. Cloudy With A Chance Of Revenge! 62. A Healthy Seahorse is a Super Seahorse 63. Deathmatch Race 64. Framed Arrow! ( Part 1) 65. The Other Arrow ( Part 2) 66. Revenge Of The Rench! 67. A Master's Death ( Part 1) 68. Soar Thunderbird! ( Part 2) 69. Team MermaidMan Assemble! 70. The Clone on the Other Side of the Sea 71. MermaidMan Vs. Team Shapeshifter ( Part 1) 72. The Maze of Shapes and Sorrow ( Part 2) 73. To Victory and Beyond! ( Part 3) 74. Scaring The Game ( Part 1) 75. Fright To The Finish ( Part 2) 76. MermaidMan Vs. Team Ghoul ( Part 1) 77. Braving The Blizzard (Part 2) 78. Saving The Team (Part 3) 79. Ghostly Trails (Part 4) 80. The Break Season 5 81. Team Galidor 82. Team MermaidMan Vs. Team Galidor (Part 1) 83. The Dark Knight (Part 2) 84. Robo Invasion 85. Destiny Battle (Part 1) 86. Revived Terror- Fish God Krogall (Part 2) 87. Be Born, Nova Star Mermozaur! (Part 3) 88. Getting Back To The Game 89. The Ancient Land (Part 1) 90. Aqua Spike Dragon, Burning Through the Soul! (Part 2) 91. Spongebob and Patrick Vs. Mizzak (Part 1) 92. Spongarillo, Bursting From the Ground! (Part 2) 93. The Underwater Space Company 94. Portal of Mystery 95. Revenge of Death 96. The Final Showdown (Part 1) 97. The Final Showdown (Part 2) 98. The Final Showdown (Part 3) 99. The Final Showdown (Part 4) 100. The Final Showdown (Part 5) Category:Spin-offs